Discovery
by tvfanatic101
Summary: A story about speculation for the season 3 finale and what I kind of want/ believe will happen. Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters or plots for Rookie Blue. I do own the story though.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning and had a weird feeling in my stomach. It was one of those feelings that you know will come back to bite you later on. A feeling that had me contemplating whether to go to work or call in sick.

I decided to suck it up and go to work because after all we were already down an officer with Peck on suspension. Another day of work where I would have to deal with Sam looking at me and me trying my best not to look at him. Boy, did I miss him. Every single moment I craved for his protectiveness, his smile and those dimples. Those dimples were his cute puppy dog factor but I needed to move on because being with him was not meant to be. He even said that…

"McNally, you're with Epstein today," Frank said

Great, another day I can resist the temptation to look at my ex-boyfriend. Before I even got that thought out of my head Sam came walking over to me.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, how about you sir?"

"McNally, we don't need to keep tip toeing around each other. Anyways I wanted to make sure that you were okay after that interview with the SIU"

"I'm fine, that's not you're job anymore, Sam. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

I decided to walk away before the conversation became more awkward.

Dov was waiting for me out by the squad car as I left the police station.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, did you get coffee?"

"Yeah, I knew it would be a long day especially since you talked to Sam this morning."

"Well thanks for noticing, let's get a move on."

We had been driving around when we got the call that a prisoner had escaped during transport. It was the pedophile I had brought in with Sam a couple of months back. That guy was creepy.

Frank had told us to report back to the station so we could send out a search party in the district for this guy. We were discussing the information we had on this guy when a call came in saying he had a hostage situation at one of the hotels in downtown Toronto. This hostage situation would be soon become my worst nightmare.

Dov and I were assigned to help out with hostage situation while Chris and Nick were told to handle the crowds surrounding the hotel. We walked floor to floor checking every room until the radio fired up with word that the girl was in a refrigerator on the main floor. While the hotel was still being evacuated I decided to check this out.

I knocked on the door and heard no answer. I did the usual Police, clear the room yell policy that we were taught during the academy and then I opened the door. Not even expecting what was behind that door.

There was a girl, holding an object, strapped to her hand. She was pacing the room and had obviously been crying. When I approached her I realized what she was holding. A bomb.


	2. Companion

_Hey guys! So this is Chapter 2 of my Rookie Blue Story. Please Review and Leave Any Positive Comments. Thanks and Enjoy!_

A bomb. How on earth was I supposed to handle a bomb. I could outrun almost any criminal and handle a stressful SIU interview but a bomb. Seriously. Isn't there a thing in life where after so many bad situations you get a free pass.

I radioed in that there was a bomb involved and told the girl to calm down and that I would be right outside while I called it in. After I radioed it in I heard Dov saying that he was calling for back up and that Bomb Squad was on its way. But there were only two things I was focused on right now, helping the poor little twelve year old strapped to a bomb and Sam. Why did he have to come into focus right now. Oh right, life and death situations usually hash old feelings and make you think of what ifs.

After hearing Dov told me back up was on their way and that I should stay calm I decided to act as a police officer and protect people. So I told the young girl that I would take the bomb from her and that she was to leave this room and this building. She tried to stop me but I told her that she was too young to die and that I knew what I was doing. Except I didn't know a thing about handling bombs especially when attached to them.

I heard her run away and then heard Dov yelling into his radio when he saw her leave the building.

"Andy, are you kidding me. You're going to get yourself killed in there."

A few seconds later I heard Frank talking on the radio. He was telling me to stay calm and that I had acted bravely and that he was proud to have me on his force. Frank told me that the Bomb Squad was five minutes away and that I would get out of this mess alive. I don't know what was worse him not being one hundred percent confident about that statement or me not being confident that I would be getting out of here alive. That is when I started to hear footsteps.

Of course the footsteps would be loud, so I wouldn't be scared and that I knew there was someone approaching. When I looked at the door after the footsteps stopped my breathing picked up and I started to cry. It was him. He came for me. But even though I wanted it to be for personal reasons that he came to save me I knew it was him doing his job as a senior officer and a cop. Protect the people, that's our job. What I didn't expect was for him to approach me even more.

Sam came to a stop about a foot away from me. He seemed unsure whether to approach me even more or stay where he was. It didn't seem to be professional reasons but whether I would allow him to come save me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I didn't even know I had replied because I was so nervous and uptight.

"Looks like you got yourself into a tricky situation here McNally." He laughed nervously.

"Well, you know me, magnet to danger." I tried to keep up with his humor but that only made him even more upset.

"How are you doing?"

"You know terrified, anxious, uptight, sad, lonely… A lot of things going through my head right now."

"I wish you were in my head. I wish you could read my mind."

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to hide my teary eyes from him.


	3. Explosions Bring Out the Words

_Hi guys! So this will be the third chapter of this story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to hide my teary eyes from him.

"I love you."

"Sam, I'm holding a bomb."

"So am I."

"Sam, you need to go, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I'm not leaving here until you leave here. Besides the bomb squad is like two minutes out and they will be here clearing us out, so I'm staying."

"Sam, I'm afraid."

"I know but I'm here with you and I promise that you will get out of here okay."

We were so focused on each other that we didn't realize that two members of the bomb squad had entered the room. They told Sam that he needed to go in order for them to get me away from the bomb. At first, he argued with them but then gave in realizing that I would be out safely in a matter of minutes.

"Andy, I'll see you in a few minutes and remember I love you."

"Okay." I murmured trying to concentrate on the bomb squad but kind of distracted with the overwhelming emotions going through my head.

"Mam, were going to need you to stay still and not talk while we do this."

As they were trying to get my hand away from the bomb, I heard Sam talk into his radio. He was telling me all of his emotions in his head while I'm pretty sure the whole division could hear him professing how he felt about me and the situation I was in. After they got my hands free they told me that I could leave but to do it in a slow and paced manner. While I was walking to the door the bomb blew up. I fell to the ground and hit my head and then everything went black.

I woke to a beeping noise and opened my eyes. I realized that I was in an ambulance and I could hear yelling but I couldn't remember why. Then I heard him yelling in the background and realized that he was trying to get inside the ambulance but the paramedics wouldn't let him. I couldn't tell why but the worst possible thoughts rang through my mind. Was I too severely injured that no one could get in the way? Or was injured as well and they needed to look at him first. The doors closed and so did my eyes.

When I woke up again at the hospital, Traci was the only one in my room. It was dark and I was hooked up to a couple of machines but I didn't know what my injuries were.

"Andy."

"What happened?"

"The bomb went off as you turned the corner in the hallway. You fell and hit your head pretty hard which caused a severe concussion and massive bleeding in your head. They took you into surgery and now you're awake."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's down the hall, sitting in the waiting room. Frank told him to give you some space but it's been killing him just sitting there not knowing what happened to you."

"Can you go get him for me?"

"Yeah, but first I'm going to have the doctor come in and check you. But Andy why did you do that today? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I know but I thought I was doing my job. It was a young girl with a long life ahead of her. She needed to live so she could graduate from high school and college and have a happy worry free life."

"Well you did good, but you did something incredibly stupid but brave. I'm glad you're okay."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay, Hey Traci?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks and I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, you're my best friend wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Love you Traci."

"Love you, now I'm going to get your doctor then I'll get Swarek."

With that she left and my heart fluttered because of the realization that Sam would be in my room in a matter of minutes. That gave me hope for the future and also determination to fix this relationship.


	4. Visitor in the Hospital

Hey guys this is chapter four of this story. Once again hope you are enjoying and please review! I like to hear what you readers think of it.

"Okay Officer McNally, how are you feeling?"

"I have some pain in my head but nothing else."

"So you're not experiencing any nausea, dizziness or severe headaches right?"

"No but I do have a small headache."

"That's to be expected after your kind of accident. Well we will keep you overnight and then you have to be on bed rest for two weeks to recover fully from your concussion. So no police work until your cleared by me."

"Okay thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room and then Traci came back into the room.

"Traci, I thought you were getting Sam for me."

"I told him to wait until the doctor left the room. He's in the bathroom right now."

"Oh."

"So are you really okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a small headache, the doctor said I would have to take it easy for two weeks but then I could possibly go back to work after that."

"That's good. So I'm going to head home now because I have to take Leo to my parents house tomorrow and I have to wake up early to pack for him. Get a good night sleep and I'll be back tomorrow to take you home."

"That won't be necessary." His voice startled the both of us but it also made my heart flutter.

"Traci I can take her home tomorrow. Enjoy your time with Leo. I know McNally and I have a lot to catch up on."

"Thanks Traci, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

We looked on as Traci left the room and then it got awkward for a couple of minutes. There was a lot of tension and I didn't know what to say and neither did he.

"So."

"So."

"Well are you doing okay, McNally? The doctor didn't really tell any of us anything."

"Yeah, I just have a concussion and he told me that I would have to be on bed rest for two weeks and then get cleared by him to go back to work."

"Wow, that will be challenging for you, missing all of that adventure that you seem to crave for." He cracked a smile and then became serious again.

"Well I'm glad you're doing okay but McNally I meant what I said earlier about me loving you and that I would never leave your side again. I know you must not want to get into a lot of details tonight but we can talk tomorrow when I pick you up from the hospital."

"Sam, I wanted to thank you for coming into the building today. You really helped me concentrate and calm down while I was holding the bomb. I know I didn't respond when you said that you loved me but I still do and I never stopped."

"McNally, I know you love me just as I have loved you since the day I met you in that alley. But we can discuss all of the things that went wrong tomorrow and the next day and for the next century if we want to. I will never stop loving you, so with that I'll let you catch on up your sleep because you need your rest."

He kissed the top of my head and started to walk away.

"Wait, Sam, you profess your love for me in front of the bomb squad and the whole division and that's all I get. A kiss on the forehead?"

"McNally."

"I want you to stay. I want you to hold me just for tonight. I haven't really touched or seen you since before we broke up so please just lay down next to me and hold me. That will help me sleep."

"Okay, move over you silly rookie."

We both curled into one another and held onto each other like our life depended on it. Well it really did depend on it. Before we both fell asleep, I heard the three words that I needed to hear the most.

"I love you, McNally."

"I love you too Sam."

And with that we both drifted off into the best night's sleep we have had since we broke up. Well almost besides that the hospital bed wasn't the most comfortable. But we both knew that we had taken a step in the right direction to fixing our relationship. Tomorrow would be both good and bad and I was looking forward to more progress together. That's all I can ask for.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys this will be the last chapter of this story because season 3 is supposed to end on a cliffhanger. But don't worry I will start another story after the episode on Thursday that will probably be a continuation of this story. Thanks for all your support and comments. Two of the comments gave me the idea for the last chapter so thanks for those suggestions. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!_

Tomorrow was something I wasn't going to get. At least not for a while.

I woke up the next morning and Officer Sam Swarek, my training officer was sleeping on my arm. I realized that I was in the hospital but I didn't remember getting hurt. I started moving around and then Sam woke up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I have a small headache but other than that I think I'm fine. What happened to me?"

"Well in the middle of the night last night, you had a seizure while I was sleeping next to you. The doctors came in and had to take you away for a head scan but they said that you had another small bleed that they didn't see earlier. They said that you should be fine but you might suffer minor symptons."

"Wait, why were you sleeping next to me last night?"

"Andy, we got back together last night."

"Back together? When did we ever date. I just met you like two months ago."

"Andy, are you serious we've known each other for like four years."

"No we haven't."

"Okay, well you're freaking me out, so I'm going to get the doctor."

I sat in the bed and was confused about what he had been saying. First, I didn't know why I was in the hospital and then I had no idea why he was pretending to be my boyfriend. That's a sick joke because I had a crush on him since I had met him in the alley my first day as a cop.

"Well Officer McNally, you gave us a scare last night. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. But doctor can you tell me why I'm in the hospital?"

"Do you not remember what happened yesterday?"

"No, what happened yesterday."

Sam interrupted then. "Andy the bomb, you took a bomb out of a girl's hands and then held onto until the bomb squad came. When you were walking away, the bomb exploded and you fell and hit your head. They brought you to the hospital because you were semi-conscious and they said you had a severe concussion."

He then turned to the doctor with a worried look. "Doctor is she okay?"

"Well Officer Swarek it looks like your girlfriend has suffered a major symptom from the seizure. It looks like Officer McNally has lost her memory."

He continued while coming closer to me.

"Andy, do you know the date?"

"Yeah it's August 26, 2010."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Andy, but it looks like you have lost your memory. This probably is temporary but we will need to do further tests to make sure this isn't something more serious. We will do the tests now and then we can let you go home this afternoon."

I start to cry as soon as the doctor leaves. How can this happen to me? I'm a young and healthy woman who apparently has a serious love life with her training officer.

Sam comes over to comfort me and tells me that he'll be with me no matter what the doctor says. He tells me he loves me which is oddly comforting even though I don't have any memories of me and him romantically.

A few hours later, the nurse tells me that I'm all set to go home and that I need to get some rest. So Sam offers to drive me home and helps me up to my apartment, which I don't recognize at all. He offers to stay as long as I need him there. So we wait around in awkward silence and then the phone rings.

This call would determine if I'm one of those unfortunate souls that lose their long term memory and are freaks in nursing homes for the rest of their lives. I answer the phone and the doctor is on the other line.

He tells me that there was nothing on the scans that show any major damage to my brain and that he doesn't know what caused this memory loss. He tells me to take it easy for a month and come back in a couple of weeks for another round of testing. I hang up and sit down on the couch.

"Andy, what did the doctor say?"

"He told me that I lost my memory and he doesn't know why or how long it will last."

"Okay, well you're young and you'll get through this."

"I don't know if I will Sam, but I think I want to be alone right now."

"I'll give you as much space and time as you need, but McNally if you need anything or remember anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay thank you."

He kissed my forehead and started to walk out of the apartment.

"I love you McNally, nothing will ever change that."

I didn't know how to respond back so I just nodded my head and turned my back to him. I heard the door close and didn't know what would happen next.


End file.
